


Torture Asylum

by Kai_99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_99/pseuds/Kai_99
Summary: There are many gateways of other dimensions in our world. Liam's basement happens to be one of them.





	Torture Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by "infernumasylum" on Tik Tok. I don't know how to categorize this in fandom so it's gonna be in original work for now. I did changed the name of the guy making these video out of respect.
> 
> The bold part is Raskal (creature) speaking.

The broken screams are filling the otherwise quiet basement. Another wave of agony and Liam screeches as new welts appear on top of previous ones. He doesn't know for how long he is been tortured for, time become meaningless during these sections. He can spend days down here but when he gets back it's just a few minutes in his dimension. He has long stopped begging for mercy, it never came but he can't stop the chorus of please and sorry stringing out of his chapped lips.

**"Look at yourself, you worthless mortal. Did you really think you can escape me?" **Raskal kicks his already bruised ribs and Liam lets out a pained sound.

“S-sorry.” The words are barely a whisper but the creature hears him clear enough. After all, it has bound itself with Liam's soul.

**"Get up."**

He musters up all the strength in his body and puts his hands and legs under him and tries to stand. Liam is punished for nearly two days so his arms give up and he fell face-first on the hard floor.

"**Pathetic**." A taloned hand grips his hair and pull him up, he whines and gets up reluctantly. He sways on his feet a little but Raskal yanks him back in place. Liam blinks a few times to focus on the demonic face in front of him, the first thing he focuses on is the grinning maw of Raskal then those piercing blue eyes. He is momentarily surprised to see Raskal's face so near him but then fear overtake him. 

**"Did you learned your lesson or do I need to keep you here for two more days?"**

“N-no no please no. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry.” Liam rasps. Tears cloud his vision on the thoughts of spending another two days of torture in this hell that is his basement.

**"The sooner you learn you belong to me the better it is for you."**

Liam knows that his soul belongs to this 1000-year-old creature that uses his body to live in this world. Liam's basement is the opening of the portal from where Raskal and his brother, Dizmel, came to this world. They are both very powerful creatures but their power is damped in this world due to a spell or something that Liam never really understood, but they still have their few abilities like inhuman Speed, strength and some sort of telekinesis. Due to Raskal's bond with Liam, he can hear Liam's every thought and control his body to some extent. Liam is very much aware of the fact that no matter where he runs and hides, Raskal will always find him but he is human. He simply cannot sit and wait for Raskal to take over his body and do very unspeakable things. When Raskal told Liam that he needs to be away for a while, there is some business he had to take care of in his world, Liam hoped against hope that maybe this time he'll be able to somehow get away from Raskal. Before Liam had even finished that thought he was pinned to the wall of his bedroom with the talons of the hand choking him digging in his flesh. He knew what was coming, he screamed and kicked and grabbed anything to stop Raskal from taking him to the basement where the hell awaits. Raskal was undeterred from his struggling and dragged Liam with him where he would teach his pet a lesson he would never forget.

**"How delicious are you humans allowed to be, so soft and warm?" **A clawed finger probes his mouth open and scratches his tongue, making the human whimper. If Raskal was in his normal mind state he would have argued that bitch please, he was a 6.1 hunk of a man. But then again, compared to the 7 feet creature with leathery red skin he is _soft_. And _warm_.

**"I'm not going to make it on time because of you human. How are you going to repay me for the inconvenience you have caused me?" **Raskal's voice took a low menacing growl that shook Liam to his core.

“Please, I'll do anything. J-just don't hurt me.”

**"Anything huh?"**

“Yes-s please, don't hurt me.”

**"Hmm. I wonder if maybe I can use you**." Raskal thoughts out loud. Liam remains silent, he kind of regret saying all of that, it's so desperately pathetic but he can't take his words back now. Raskal laughs, a dark, sinister sound that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand.

**"Do you know why I was going?"** Liam shakes his head, "**Of course, you don't. I was going to the breeding grounds."**

**"You know why?"** Again Liam shakes his head and begs to whoever listen that it's not going where he thinks it is.

**"My species go in heat during mating season, my heat started today**." Liam should really pay attention to what Raskal is saying but he is busy trying to calculate the time zone between their worlds to pinpoint exactly when the heat started.

**"I was going to find myself a temporary partner and mate with them but you had to ruin that for me didn't you? Now I know that it's not really your fault that you had these thoughts but next time, please plan your grand escape after I'm gone."**

Liam hears what Raskal is saying but doesn't actually listen to what those words mean. Two days of starvation and torture does that to a person. Raskal trails his other hand down his bruised sides to his hip and squeeze him, making Liam wince. 

**"I never would have done it like this but I have no other choice." **Raskal pulls back and it took a moment before Liam could steady himself on his feet.

**"Liam, I know you are not aware of the tradition of my people so I will tell you and you will do as I say." **Liam thinks for a moment but what other choices he got, he did agree to do anything, before nodding in agreement.

**"Good. Now run."**

“What?”

**"Run. Fight. Do whatever you wanna do but don't just stand there like a retarded pussy, it's killing my mood." **The shock on Liam's face must have been evident enough that Raskal sighs and cups Liam’s face, sharp talons digging in his cheeks.

**"My little dumb human. I cannot mate with you until I've claimed you. If you won't challenge me how am I going to claim you**?" It finally clicks to Liam what Raskal mean and his eyes widen, almost to the size of saucers.

“Oh. No. That's not what I meant. I-I didn't, No.”

**"Fine. I guess that I'll have to raise stakes a little don't I. Very well. If you manage to beat me I'll let you go. How does that sound?" **It sounds bloody good to Liam but he can't simply agree to it, he can't beat Raskal physically and if he loses he would have to fuck- no mate with Raskal. Even the thought give him full-body shudder.

“No.” Raskal growls and fists Liam's hair and with other hand choke him.

**"Listen here you little shit. You brought this on yourself. You. I was going but now I can't, the portal is already closed. Now you are going to help me, whether you like it or not."**

“It's not fair. You know I can't fight you.”

**"And that's why I will claim you**."

Raskal pushes him back forcefully and he stumbles and falls on his ass. Rascal growls and crouches in front of scared Liam. A clawed hand snakes forward toward his leg and he instinctively kicked it. After that, it's a blur of claws and scrambling limbs fighting to overpower the other. Liam doesn't think, doesn't stop until his frantic mind shows him his escape. Rascal is almost on top of Liam now, he knows he can easily immobilize Liam but he is having too much fun. His little human is fragile but he has the spirit of a warrior almost as strong as Raskal, it's no surprise because if Liam was a weak being he would not have survived Raskal bonding with him.

Liam twisted his body to the side, braced one foot on Raskal's hip and pushed. Raskal was not expecting that and he was momentarily surprised, Liam took this opportunity and with his other foot kicked Raskal square in the jaw. An angry growl emitted from behind Liam as he scrambles to his feet, adrenalin pumping in his vein, and made a dash for stairs.

_Yes. He can do this_. Raskal is not using his body now so if he made upstairs he can win this thing. Liam is halfway up the stairs when a hand grips his ankle and yank back. Liam only had time to put his hand in front of him to save his face before he made an impact. A gut-wrenching scream echoed through the basement. He gasps in a lungful of breath and let it out in another scream as he is dragged down the stairs, ribs scraping painfully. Liam grunts as a heavyweight settle on top of him. Raskal pins his arms with his one hand and uses others to explore his naked body. He nuzzles Liam's throat deeply, sniffing the pungent smell of fear and pain on his human. All the bruises and welts burn anew on Liam's naked body when Raskal's leathery skin made contact with it.

**"Your pain is so crapulous**."

With a slight tilt of his hips, Raskal grinds down on Liam's battered body. The sudden friction on Liam's soft cock makes him squeal. His face burns when he realize what sound he just made. Liam is not sure how Raskal would mate with him. Liam mostly sees him as male for his masculine form but there is just nothing where any genitalia should be. Raskal hears his thoughts and laughed.

**"Don't worry my lamb. I will mate with you in human's way. I don't think you would survive the traditional way of my people, at least without some modifications but we do not have time for that. Some other time. Maybe."**

A wet slap of something against Liam's thigh made him flinch. He looked down the plane of his abused body and his blood froze in his veins. Where there was once smooth surface of Rascal groin, a slit had appeared there and out of that slit was unsheathed a very hard, and very big cock. It was not of human shape, it had strange bumps and ridges on its incredibly long length. Liam watches, almost weirdly, fascinated, as Raskal grinds their cock together. Liam makes a noise in his throat, he can't seem to be able to tear his eyes away from their dicks rubbing together.

**"Hush. Little boy, I'll make us feel so good**."

“Oh God, no.”

**"Hush." **Liam opens his mouth to protest further but Raskal uses that opportunity to seal his own lips with Liam. "Hump___hmm." Liam made a surprised voice which turned in a moan. It was strange, being kissed by Raskal, he nipped Liam’s bottom lip and he cried out as blood poured. Raskal growled and licks his spilt lip, sucking and lapping the blood. Liam gasps and Raskal slips his tongue between Liam's lips. As their tongue interweaved with one another Liam realizes that the tongue exploring his mouth is not normal either. It's really fucking weird, the closest thing Liam could compare it to, is a cat's tongue. When Raskal finally broke the kiss, Liam sucked in much-needed air. Raskal moves his head down, nips and sucks his jaw, neck and chest, leaving red marks in his wake.

Here a thing, some guys have sensitive nipples some don't and Liam very much falls in the latter category but when Raskal trails his sandpapery tongue on Liam's nipple, Liam arches and whines so long that they both momentarily stops. Raskal lifts his head to peer at the wide-eyed Liam.

**"Do you like that?"**

“No.”

**"Oh, I think you do."**

Raskal licks and sucks Liam's nipple with new enthusiasm, making Liam's breath stutter and break in little moans and gasps. Raskal switches to the other nipple and toys with the former one with his clawed fingers. Raskal brushes Liam's nipple with the tip of his claw and Liam made a sound like a dying animal. It was so intriguing sound that Raskal did that again now with both hands and watches Liam face contours into one of agony but the scent of arousal was evident in their surroundings.

It was not the only scent in the air, another scent, sharper than fear and arousal have completely overtaken Raskal's focus. He breathes in that musky scent and trailed that to the hard leaking cock of the man below him. Raskal chuckles and Liam opens his eyes and looks Raskal in the eye, who simply grins smugly and moves further down the lithe body, near Liam's groin. Realizing what the creature is planning to do an embarrassingly needy noise snuck out of his mouth. 

He wrapped sure, steady fingers around the base of Liam's cock and dipped his face forward until his lips met the hot skin. Raskal moved his hand up and down the human's length and peppered gentle kisses along his shaft. The gentle kisses turned to sucks, and then Raskal darted his rough tongue out to taste and lick. Though his first attempts were tentative, Liam's flavour triggered something primal, deep within him and he quickly needed more. With long swipes of his tongue, he moved up and down every inch of skin, making his human writhes with overwhelming pleasure, kisses and sucks followed the prominent vein that pulsed with Liam's increased excitement, and eventually, he opened his lips over Liam's cock and sucked the crown into the wet heat of his mouth. 

"Nnnh, Ras-kal!" Liam cried out. Clutching the hands gripping his side, he threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut as his heart raced. Raskal popped his mouth off the velvety heat that had felt so perfect on his tongue. Liam tightened his stomach muscles and raised his upper body off the floor. His eyes were wild and desperate as he looked at the creature. "Please, Raskal. Stop."

Raskal simply opened his mouth and fell forward, taking the cock deep inside. He twisted his hand while it moved over the base of the dick and pumped up to meet his mouth as he bobbed up and down, taking in as much of that hardness as he could.

"I'm gonna… oh God. You need to get off before I… nggh!" Liam tried to push him off, but there was no way Raskal was going to release his prize. He was so turned on by Liam's noises, by the feel of his erection, by the taste of his skin. And Raskal wanted more, so much more. He wanted to taste Liam's release.

"Ras, Ohh, nnnh, Raskal!" Liam cried out and thrust his hips up just as his seed shot into Raskal's waiting mouth. The taste of his mate was an erotic elixir that pushed Raskal to the final stage of his heat. He swallowed down the offering and gave one final lick to the head of the softening cock, earning a full-body shudder from the limp human. Raskal sits back on hunches to look at the offered body before him, covered in red welts and stripes, eyes hooded, mouth parted to suck in gasps of air, the smell of sweat and cum filling the air. Raskal knows that Liam would never willingly submit to him or never in such a short amount of time so the next best thing was to make him relax enough to not fight Raskal. Much.

With the way his legs have fallen open to the side, exposing his puckered hole, Raskal thinks he did a pretty good job. He throws Liam's legs over his shoulder and holding his gaze, bend down and starts licking out his now-exposed asshole, tongue dipping inside. Liam groans and lets his head fall back with a thud.

_Oh God, it feels good_. This is the most fucked-up thing that’s ever happened to him and that includes getting his body possessed by some creature from another dimension. Liam struggles anew and Raskal pulls back with a snarl.

**"Stop that or I'm taking you raw."**

Liam stills in a second, he has seen that massive cock and he shudders thinking what that thing would do to his insides if Raskal fucked him without preparation. Seeing as the human won't cause any more fuss, Raskal resumes his task of licking open Liam's tight asshole. He doesn't want to damage his mate, at least not like this. He needs Liam pliant and submissive. The slight roughness of the Raskal’s tongue catches on his rim, leaving it raw as a live wire and aching for action. Raskal hooks his thumbs to Liam's rim and _pull_. Liam wails on the sudden stretch but doesn't try to pull away in fear of taken raw. Raskal licks his exposed insides, he also spits inside Liam's hole as a makeshift lube.

Liam starts to squirm--the position is fucking uncomfortable--but the creature just eats him out more wickedly. That doesn’t exactly inspire him to stop squirming. After a few minutes, he’s mewling, gasping and grasping at the ground. Liam can’t believe he found this arousing. Raskal lowers his hips enough and instead position his inhumane cock against Liam's ravished hole. Even though Liam is scared and does not want this but he is a little grateful that at least Raskal prepared him.

Liam instantly regrets it as the dick penetration him. Despite everything he feels like he's going to tear, he has never been with a man in his entire life.

“Oh, God. It's too big, it's not going to fit.”

**"I'll make it fit**."

“You'll tear me.”

**"Won't."**

Liam screams and thrash as Raskal fill his entire length inside Liam's hole in one devastating blow. The bumps and ridges scratch on his rim making him groan in not so much pain.

Liam cries, eyes wide as he realizes that he is in for another surprise. The cock inside him has a thicker knob near the base that stretches him twice the width of that impressive shaft. Raskal grins at him pull half its length out and slam back inside him with the force of a god damn truck. Liam groans out loud as the creature fucks into him fast, deep and hard.

“Oh fuck. Y-you are knotting m-me?”

**"Yes, like a bitch."**

The knot of thick, hard tissue enters and exits his asshole with wet plopping sounds. Every time Raskal shoves its dick into him the knot pressed against his prostate. Liam's own cock strains and hardens. He’s getting hard from being raped by this creature and the shame of it burns far worse than the stretch of the knot abusing his defenceless hole. He could swear it’s getting bigger, too. The cock pounding into his guts feels like it’s reaching deeper inside him...where he’d expect the stretch to get easier to take, it only seems to increase. The shaft is also hotter than any human's and its strange texture had Liam moaning in pleasure.

The creature grunts now and then. It inhales deeply taking the aroma of his human's arousal. Liam wails at a particularly hard thrust but it’s no deterrent to the vicious fucking he receives. After too many minutes of these long, deep thrusts, the creature pulls out entirely and gives him a few seconds to catch his breath before he is on his hands and knees. 

Raskal kneels over his back and wraps a trunk-like forelimb around his torso, using his other hand to grip Liam's hip with claws sinking painfully into his skin. Without a moment’s hesitation, Raskal thrust back and starts pounding his ass harder and faster than any human ever could. Liam moans loudly as his body is shaken back and forth, even with Raskal holding him tight. The prostate stimulation overpowers the pain and shame. A few more thrusts rock against that sweet spot and he cums hard, as hard as the thrusts rabbiting into his hole, hard enough to make his vision grow dim.

Soon he’s so overstimulated that tears stream down his face but there’s no stopping Raskal. He’s intent on taking his pleasure in Liam’s body and no amount of pleading will make it let up. He is sobbing, the pleasure too much for him but the creature is undeterred...it doesn’t care. It probably doesn’t even notice.

The overstimulation passes in time and the creature is still raping him like it might die if its cock doesn’t wreck his guts enough. The knot and shaft are definitely thicker by now. The thrusting finally slows down some... it's taking more and more force to fuck the knot into and out of his hole.

Eventually, it goes in and doesn't come back out at all. Raskal pulls him close and moves his hips in circles as if trying to carve more space for his knotted cock. The motion pushes the back of the knot against Liam's prostate and he cums with a whimper. Liam's muscles squeeze the cock inside him and Raskal pushes in deep with a growl while the knot grows even larger, surely the size of an orange or even a grapefruit by now. It grinds directly on Liam’s prostate as it inflates to these terrifying proportions and Liam cums again with a breathless grunt--semen literally forced out of him.

Raskal licks his neck in a sick parody of affection. He leans into it anyway. It's been so long since anyone simply touched him, he’ll even take it from the creature that’s actively raping him. But when he shifts his hips a few minutes later to try to get more comfortable, Raskal humps and grinds against his ass again which draws ragged moans from him once more. He estimates it’s half an hour that they kneel there locked together. Every so often it humps him again and this makes his cock wake back up. It doesn’t hurt anymore. It feels...fucking amazing, actually. The creature tugs its cock out and cum gushes out of his ruined hole. He knows it’s only a fraction of what’s been pumped into his guts though.

After more than an hour of fucking in one form or another, he feels that Raskal is knotting him again. The creature is giving him deep anal stimulation, an impressive stretch, and he can't help but cumming again, clutching Raskal’s shoulder with dear life.

Liam lost count of how many times he'd cum, he was on his chest, knees pressed against the floor, and his ass in the air, large hand pulling him with bruising grips. Raskal's tongue licked at his back, his neck, his ears, its soft caress a stark contrast to the punishing pace. 

"Pleas—" the human's cry cut short as another orgasm came too quick and so hard at him, inciting a whine.

"Raskal!" The creature rode him out as he came, not slowing down a bit, and his cock was trying to get hard again. Liam wanted to scream, but his voice was exhausted, managing a small groan mixed with pleasure and pain as he felt the cock grow bigger inside him again. Raskal had yet to knot him. 

**"I’m gonna fuck you open. Gonna fill you with my seed."**

"Raskal! Please!" He was able to beg, keening as Raskal mercifully slowed down by just a little.

"No more! I'm going crazy!" His eyes rolled back when Raskal thrust in slow and deep, making him arch his back even more. 

**"Feels so fucking good**." Raskal groaned, using his thumbs to spread his human open even more as he continued on deep and slow. Liam let out a weak sob as he came again, but nothing came out. Raskal had milked him dry, and he lost the last of his strength.

**"My little lamb"**, Raskal said, inciting a whimper from Liam as the base of his phallus swelled up with every thrust now. 

He gets treated to furious fucking that has him groaning in ecstasy at the way the knot pops in and out, in and out of his hole twice a second. The stretch is so good it makes his spine tingle. The cock making a home for itself in his fucked open hole is getting thicker. He reaches up to grapple Raskal’s arms for any purchase but instead, Raskal grabs his wrists in each of its huge claws and pins them to the floor. Liam lets himself make pleasured noises, he can't stop even if he tried so he whimpers, moans, groans, growls and relishes the way his voice bounces every time the creature pummels his backside with its hips. Tears prickle his eyes. It’s so good, he’s so full, its cock is so hot and wet and heavy and thick inside his aching, greedy hole. Just like it did God knows how many times before, the knot and shaft start to thicken up until finally Raskal stuffs him full and swells so big he can’t pull back out again. It cums while this happens and keeps cumming for a while afterwards in mighty, scalding hot squirts that have so much force behind them, Liam can feel the jizz shooting inside of him.

The human howls in blinding pleasure, ass clenching around the rock-hard knot, and he cums untouched while the creature growls its satisfaction above him. And now he knows he’s in for a wait. The knot throbs inside him, still cumming. It won’t be done filling him with its pungent spunk for a while. Liam sags against the ground with his ass up high and let himself get bred full and deep. When the knot shrinks down, the creature pops it back out of his hole setting him off again and he passes out.

Liam is vaguely aware when the Raskal hoists his leg up and eats him out again until it’s cleaned all the cum off of him--both the Liam’s and his own, he can barely manage a weak whimper. He doesn't think he can take it anymore of the fucking.

**"Hush, I'm just cleaning you**."

True to his word Raskal licks every inch of his body even his over sensitive cock. Strong arms carry him upstairs in bridal style, head lolling back. When he opens his eyes again, Liam is in his bed and it feels so good to be in soft sheets instead of lying on the hard cold floor. The bed dips and a heavy body settles next to him. Then he pulls Liam close, wraps his limbs around Liam’s lax body like a steel-muscled leather blanket.

**"You did so well for me." **Raskal slips his hand down toward Liam's belly between them and makes a pleasing sound. It feels tighter and fuller now. Raskal rests his hand against it and rubs slowly, Liam could swear he feels the jizz sloshing around within him. It’s a very nice, warm feeling.

Clawed hand tilt his face up and he is kissed. Not the hungry passionate like before but soft and sensual and satisfying. Liam does not mind the sharp teeth, he tries his best to reciprocate the kiss. He doesn't know for how long Raskal kisses him, lulling him to sleep. He buries his face in the crook of Raskal and inhales that strange, comforting, leathery smell that is uniquely Raskal's.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this complete because I'm not sure that I wanna continue this. if I got positive response than I might write more, I have a few ideas on where I wanna go with this but for the time being I'm fine with this.
> 
> english is not my first language so if i made any mistakes please do let me know.


End file.
